Nuestro ABC
by Neah Lotto
Summary: Porque cada letra puede encerrar muchas cosas. ¡Vamos, ven a recordar el ABC con nosotros! ¡Mejor que esas estúpidas canciones infantiles! H es de Hormonal: ¡Mierda! ¿Lo había atrapado mirando su perfecto y redondo trasero? . SlashFemslashHetero.
1. A es de Amistad Style

**Title:** Nuestro ABC

**Chapter: **A es de amistad

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **10 de Diciembre del 2009

**Finalizado: **10 de Diciembre del 2009

**Status: **En progreso (1/27)

**Pairing:** Style

**Warnings:** Slash

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Music: **Our Time Now-Plain White T's

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**Nuestro ABC**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**A es de amistad**

Stan y Kyle eran la más pura expresión de amistad en todo el mundo, nunca se ha visto un lazo amistoso tan fuerte y bello como el que compartían los súper mejores amigos, no había persona tan ciega como para que no pudiera ver esto.

Pero... ¿Y si en realidad estaban más ciegos de lo que uno pensaría? Nah, no podía ser que tantas personas estuvieran equivocadas al mismo tiempo.

¿O sí?

La forma en la que se miraban fijamente era sólo una demostración de amistad. Lo mismo lo eran los sofocantes abrazos, sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Y los besos? ¿También lo eran los besos?

¿Por qué no? Los besos en la mejilla eran algo muy común entre amigos, sólo había que mirar a las chicas: un beso de saludo en la mejilla y otro de despedida.

¿Y en la boca? ¿Por qué no?

─ ¡Stan y Kyle, besándose bajo un árbol…!─cantaría Cartman al sorprenderlos a punto de compartir esta demostración de afecto.

─ ¡Cállate la puta boca, Cartman!─ serían las palabras de Stan, enfadado.

-¡Si, fuera de aquí, culón!─apoyaría Kyle, frustrado.

Sí, esas eran algunas de las cosas que los amigos compartían.

─Ustedes son el mejor ejemplo de amistad─ solía decir Kenny, y los dos aludidos asentían, sonriendo.

¿Y qué cuando no estaba Kenny?

─Te amo, amigo.

─Yo también, Kyle.

Simples palabras de amigos.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola, chicos y chicas ^^

Ok, seguro que algunos se preguntarán: "¿Qué pasa con Vómito y blablabla?" Bueno, ya casi está listo el capítulo, y mañana (revisa la hora. 12:36) perdonen, hoy pero más tarde, estará listo y subido =)

Bueno, sobre esta cosa que hice… bueno, es para compensar la espera ^o^ Ahora que tengo vacaciones espero acabar todo, a pesar de que me dejaron un buen de tarea (los profes no entienden la palabra "vacaciones"). Como sea, algunos serán lindos, otros tristes, otros extraños, etcétera, ya tengo la lista de capítulos hecha ^^

Siguiente letra: B de búsqueda

¿Quieren adivinar que pareja sigue? El fandom nunca se repetirá, así que, este es el Style, y ya no más Style ^o^


	2. B es de Búsqueda Bunny

**Title:** Nuestro ABC

**Chapter: **B es de búsqueda

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **10 de Diciembre de 2009

**Finalizado: **10 de Diciembre de 2009

**Status: **En progreso (2/27)

**Pairing:** Bunny

**Warnings:** Slash

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Music: **Día Cero-La Ley

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**NUESTRO ABC**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**B es de búsqueda**

Kenny era un ferviente creyente de que el amor no llegaba solo, sino que había que buscarlo. Es decir, las cosas no se daban por si solas, era necesario hacer un esfuerzo para poder conseguirlas y merecerlas ¿no?

Aunque tal vez las citas al azar no eran la mejor idea.

El rubio de la parka estaba saliendo con un montón de gente para buscar quien más se acomodara a él, y forjar una relación. Pudiera ser que Butters tuviera razón: por mucho que creyera que la búsqueda era la solución, tampoco se trataba de elegir a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

-¡KENNY! ¿Me estás poniendo atención?

Y así fue como terminó mal otra de las múltiples citas. La hermosa chica salía enfadada, despotricando contra él, y Kenny con la billetera herida por otra cena innecesariamente cara.

-¿Cómo fue esta vez?-preguntó Butters, viendo entrar a su compañero de habitación desde que estaban en la universidad. Era algo bueno estar con alguien a quien se conocía desde la infancia, eso les daba cierto sentido de pertenencia.

-Mal

-¿N-no te gustó la chica otra vez?

-No, es demasiado... no sé.

-Oh.

Butters se levantó del escritorio y besó la mejilla de Kenny.

-Debo salir, Kenny, necesito a-aire...

Kenny lo vio salir y vio que el libro que había perdido y buscaba como desesperado por toda la escuela sobresalía debajo de su almohada. Sonrió por la señal y salió corriendo tras Butters.

Tal vez lo que buscaba estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo subo de una vez por recomendación de maestro jedi ^^ Y bueno, aquí tenemos el Bunny =D Corto, igual que el otro, pero espero que les guste, este ya tiene tiempo hecho xP

El siguiente es C de Cita.

¡Bye!


	3. C es de Cita Dip

**Title:** Nuestro ABC

**Chapter: **C es de Cita

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **11 de Diciembre de 2009

**Finalizado: **11 de Diciembre de 2009

**Status: **En progreso (3/27)

**Pairings:** Dip

**Warnings:** Slash

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Music: **Love-Zoé

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**NUESTRO ABC**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**C es de Cita**

Una cita. Una estúpida cita. Damien Thorn en una estúpida cita.

En eso estaba pensado Damien, cepillando su cabello sin dedicación, pensando en lo que le esperaba esa noche, y frunció el ceño ante la idea.

¿Cómo era posible que el Anticristo tuviera una cita? Oh, y no cualquier cita, no, porque la persona con quien saldría era nada más y nada menos que Philip "Pip" Pirrup, la persona más opuesta a él en todos los sentidos.

Mierda, se estaba volviendo tan marica como su padre.

-¿Damien?

Nunca estuvo mejor dicha la frase "Y hablando del diablo"

-¿Qué?-espetó Damien, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Se supone que hoy tenías que ayudarme a hacer las listas del censo en el infierno-comentó Satanás.

-Hoy no, tengo una cita.

-¿Una cita?

-Sí, una cita-le ponía enfermo escuchar tan veces esa palabra.

-¿Con quién?-quiso saber su padre, esperando la repuesta, expectante.

-Co un chico. ¿Acabaste tu interrogatorio? ¿Me puedo ir ya?

Pero Satanás tenía la intención de echarle a su hijo una larga perorata sobre la homosexualidad, consiguiendo que Damien saliera apurado.

-Carajo, como come mierda-masculló entre dientes, ascendiendo hacia el mundo terrenal.

Cuando llegó donde se había quedado de ver con Pip, vio ahí al rubio, esperando bajo un árbol, sentado en una banca.

-Si veniste-le sonrió Pip levantándose y extendiendo su mano hacia él. Damien pudo notar como sus músculos se rebelaban contra él para formar una sonrisa.

Las citas podrían no ser tan malas.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Eah, ahí tienen el Dip ^o^ La siguiente letra es D de Desesperación. ¿Qué pareja será? Vamos, atrévanse a hacer sus apuestas xD

Próximamente:

-Vómito, café y otras cosas extrañas (EPÍLOGO. ¡GRAN FINAL! ¿Ah?)

-Una loca aventura navideña

En video y DVD ^^


	4. D es de Desesperación Creekomas

**Title:** Nuestro ABC

**Chapter: **D es de Desesperación

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **11 de Diciembre de 2009

**Finalizado: **11 de Diciembre de 2009

**Status: **En progreso (4/27)

**Pairings:** Creekomas

**Warnings:** Slash. Angst.

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Music: **Prayer for Love-Hitomi Kuroishi

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**NUESTRO ABC**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**D es de Desesperación**

Era una relación complicada ¿no? Tweek amaba a Craig que amaba a Thomas, que amaba a Tweek.

Thomas sabía que no era correcto, Craig era su novio, aunque en realidad era por pura conveniencia, un plan con maña. Todos los días sentía remordimientos por ser consciente de la razón de su noviazgo: Craig era el mejor amigo de Tweek, y estar con el chico del sobrero azul, era la posibilidad de compartir su tiempo con su amado rubio.

"─ _¿Me amas, Thom?─solía preguntar Craig._

─_Sí, te amo─ era su respuesta, imaginándose que esas palabras se las decía a otra persona"._

Craig sabía que Thomas no lo amaba, era consciente de los sentimientos de su novio hacia su mejor amigo, y dolía, dolía mucho. Ni siquiera podía odiar a Tweek, jamás podría odiarlo, él era demasiado amable para ser odiado. Además, también era consciente de los sentimientos del amante del café hacia él.

"─ _Hey, Tweekers─ llamaba a su amigo, en tono de confidencia─ ¿Qué debería hacer si siento que la persona a la que amo en realidad ama a alguien más?_

─ _¡Gah!─soltaba y ponía cara triste─. No sé, amigo, es demasiada presión…"_

Tweek no podría aguantar la presión mucho tiempo más. Craig era a la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo, y siempre tenía lidiar con la imagen de Craig y Thomas besándose frente a sus ojos. También sabía sobre los sentimientos del chico de los Tourettes, y eso no hacía nada por aligerar la presión.

"─ _¿Sabes?─comenzaba Thomas, afligido─. Te amo a ti Tweek, no a Craig y… ¡Mierda! …se siente mal…_

─ _¡No digas esas cosas, Thomas!─sollozaba Tweek siempre que decía eso─. ¡Tú tienes a Craig –ngh- no lo eches a perder, te lo suplico!"._

La desesperación.

Un día, Tweek dejó de existir, terminando el mismo con su vida en un afán de destruir la desesperación. Una tumba llevaba su nombre en el panteón.

Poco tiempo después, se agregó la tumba de Thomas, que no había podido sobreponerse a la pérdida. Dos tumbas juntas.

Al día siguiente, Craig había saltado de un puente. Tres tumbas juntas.

La gente que pasaba a un lado de sus tumbas hablaba sobre un terrible sentimiento de tristeza que te inundaba cuando leías la simple inscripción bajo sus nombres:

"La desesperación triunfó"

Triunfó, los mató. Los siguió aún en la muerte.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Oh, Dios mío, maté a Craig, a Tweek y a Thomas en un escrito cortísimo! ¡Qué hija de puta soy! .

Bueno, para empezar, espero que tengan muy felices fiestas ^^ Ahora sí, sobre los fics:

Tenía planeado hacer un fic navideño, pero no he terminado T.T No sé si debería postearlo luego, ya no sería tan navideño… Después postearé la siguiente letra del ABC y después el epílogo de Vómito xP

_**Siguiente letra: E es de Ebriedad**_


	5. E es de Ebriedad Toyde

**Title:** Vómito, café, y otras cosas extrañas…

**Chapter: **E es de Ebriedad

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **28 de Diciembre de 2009

**Finalizado: **28 de Diciembre de 2009

**Status: **En progreso (5/27)

**Pairings:** Toyde

**Warnings:** Slash. Temas sexuales.

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Music: **Fue en un café-Grupo Indio

»•·. ·´¯`·.·•_**NUESTRO ABC**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**E es de Ebriedad**

─Deberías de dejar de beber─ sugirió Token a su amigo castaño, sentado en el sofá de su casa. Sus padres se habían ido de su casa por un asunto de negocios, y eso venía a significar algo así como: "Mi padre tiene una colección de botellas de alcohol y podemos tomárnoslas sin que se dé cuenta"

Lamentablemente Clyde se emborrachaba con muy poco.

─Vas a terminar todo borracho─ le advirtió el chico de color, que aún no había terminado ni su primer vaso, tomándoselo lentamente para no quedar ebrio tan rápido.

─Regálame poquito y 'nomás'─ insistió Clyde, exhibiendo una gran sonrisa estúpida en su cara, bien le podría haber hecho competencia al mismísimo Tribilín.

─Clyde, te embriagas con sólo cuatro vasos, además estaban muy rebajados con refresco de toronja. ¿Cómo pretendes que te dé más tequila? ¡No sabes tomar!

─¡No seas malo, Token!─ reprochó Clyde haciendo berrinche, con las mejillas encendida, dejándose caer encima de su amigo, y sentirse arrojado lejos después─. ¡Una y ya!

─¡Ni hablar, hombre!

Clyde lo miró haciendo un puchero.

─¿Por qué no me quiere daaarrr?

─¿Te has visto? ¿Cómo carajos se supone que llegues así a tu casa? ¡Van a matarte, y después a mí!

El castaño frunció el ceño.

─No hay necesidad de llegar a mi casa.

─Y eso es porque…─le invitó a proseguir Token.

─ ¡Porque me puedo quedar contigo a dormir!

─No. Jodas.

─ ¡Por favooooor!─rogó Clyde levantándose y dando vueltas en círculos hasta que cayó al suelo.

─ ¡No! ¡No vas a dormir aquí, siempre rompes algo!─alegó─. ¡Te voy a llevar a tu casa cuando se te baje el efecto del alcohol! ¿Ok?

No hubo respuesta. Se escuchó un gemido y Token se dio un manotazo en su frente, fastidiado, y se acercó a su mejor amigo semiinconsciente para levantarlo del suelo y llevarlo cargando.

─Tu cuarto…─gruñó Clyde, frunciendo el ceño─. No voy a dormir en la de invitados.

Carajo, si que era un demandante de primera.

Token entró al cuarto y dejó caer en su cama al castaño que se quedó en la misma posición, sin moverse. Suspiró. Tal vez el se iría a dormir de una vez también.

Sin desvestirse, Token se tumbó en la cama junto a su amigo y deslizó una mano por su cintura, atrayéndolo a él, aspirando su aroma.

─Hueles a alcohol. En serio estás ebrio.

─ ¿Qué te traes con el estado de ebriedad?─ murmuró Clyde, sintiendo unos labios picotear los suyos, para evitar más quejas, y unos dedos desabotonando su camisa.

Al día siguiente los padres de Token regresaron, pues la junta se había cancelado. Está de más decir que Token salió castigado casi de por vida cuando encontraron las botellas vacías y el lindo espectáculo que daban los dos amigos, abrazados, dormidos y desnudos.

Clyde se puso a lloriquear, acusando a Token de violación, pero pronto el asunto quedó olvidado, y después de quedar consolidados como pareja, se acostumbraron a revivir la noche muy seguido.

En estado de ebriedad o no.

Notas de la Autora:

La verdad yo tampoco sé tomar, sólo tomé una vez y no aguante nada de lo que se dice nada. Lo prefiero así, creo que no me gusta mucho el alcohol, ni punto de comparación con mi amado café .

¿Reviews, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte?

**Siguiente letra: F es de Fragilidad**


	6. F es de Fragilidad Stendy

**Title:** Nuestro ABC

**Chapter: **F es de Fragilidad

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **2 de Enero de 2010

**Finalizado: **2 de Enero de 2010

**Status: **En progreso (6/27)

**Pairing:** Stendy (OMG Hetero de mi mano yaoística slashística*trompetas del Apocalipsis*)

**Warnings:** Ninguna (Aunque con la cantidad de slash en la página, tal vez "slash" ya no sea la advertencia, sino "hetero" xD)

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Music: **Nada de nada-Marco di Mauro

»•·. ·´¯`·.·•_**NUESTRO ABC**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**F es de Fragilidad**

Esta es la historia de una tarde en la que Wendy Testaburger estaba tumbada en su cama, tratando de pensar en su tarea de Taller. ¿De qué trataba? Oh, sólo era una redacción anónima. La profesora había hecho papelitos con los nombres de sus compañeros, y para mala suerte de Wendy, le había tocado Stan.

Escribió en la hoja:

"_Descripción positiva de mi compañero de clases"_

_Alumno asignado: Stanley Marsh._

─Supongo que es un comienzo─ suspiró Wendy─. ¿Pero qué puedo decir de Stan?

Stan era muy descuidado, ingenuo, dramático, rogón, exagerado y molesto. Al menos eso pensó la última vez que cortaron, eso había pasado cuando tenía nueve años, y penas había pasado medio año de eso. Pero no se trataba de desquitar su enojo, sino de escribir cualidades para subir la autoestima.

Entonces la iluminación divina llegó a ella. Llamaría a Kyle para pedirle consejos, después de todo, él era el súper mejor amigo de Stan, y sin titubear, marcó el número.

─¿Bueno?

Era una suerte que hubiera contestado el pelirrojo.

─¿Kyle? Soy yo, Wendy.

─Ah. Hola, Wendy ¿Qué pasa?

─Kyle ¿Terminaste tu tarea de Taller?

─Si ¿por?

─Necesito tu ayuda

─¿Cómo?

─Es que verás─ la chica tomó aire y comenzó─. Me tocó describir a Stan, pero no puedo pensar nada positivo y…

─Mira, Wendy, yo preferiría no meterme de nuevo en sus asuntos. Nunca olvidaré todo ese rollo con los góticos.

─No es eso.

─¿Entonces?

─Tú eres su mejor amigo y lo conoces mejor. Tal ves tú podrías decirme…

─Wendy, en serio no quiero, además debo salir. Lo siento mucho.

Ella suspiró decepcionada.

─Está bien, no hay problema─ guardó silencio pensando en otro tema de conversación─. ¿Y a dónde vas?

Genial, ahora pensaría que era una metiche.

─Voy a reunirme con Kenny y Cartman para pasar el rato.

─¿No va a ir Stan?─ Se extrañó Wendy. Era raro ver a los cuatro separados.

─Stan está enfermo, por eso no fue a la escuela hoy ni ayer─ explicó Kyle─. Y tiene el ánimo muy decaído. Ya hemos intentado invitarlo a pasarla con nosotros y no quiere, por eso simplemente decidimos darle espacio.

─Oh ya veo. Que te la pases bien, Kyle.

─Gracias. Y perdón por no querer ayudarte.

─No te preocupes, entiendo tu punto.

Se despidieron y colgaron el teléfono y la chica salió de su casa, dejando la tarea olvidada. A los pocos minutos ya estaba tocando el timbre de la casa de los Marsh.

─Buenas tardes, Wendy─ saludó sorprendida Sharon cuando la vio

─Buenas tardes, señora Marsh─ correspondió─. ¿Está Stan?

─Si, en su habitación con gripe─ respondió la mujer, abriendo la puerta─. Pero pasa, seguramente le hará bien tu visita.

Wendy entró y la señora Marsh la guió al cuarto de Stan, donde él estaba acostado en su cama, tapado con las cobijas.

─Pasa─ le invitó Sharon, retirándose del cuarto y dejando a Wendy con el chico.

─ ¿Stan?─Llamó Wendy. El niño se destapó para que su rostro fuera visible.

─¿Wendy?─Preguntó sorprendido─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Kyle me dijo que estabas enfermo y deprimido. ¿Pasa algo?

─Nos vamos a mudar─explicó Stan, con tristeza─. Dentro de una semana. Iremos a California.

─Oh─ fue lo único que Wendy atinó a pronunciar, cayendo en un silencio incómodo, pero se esforzó en romperlo─. ¿Crees sentirte mejor mañana para ir a la escuela?

─Si─los ojos de Stan se llenaron de lágrimas, haciéndolo ver muy frágil─. Quiero pasar un buen rato con los demás antes de mudarnos y disculparme con los chicos.

─Entonces… Te veré mañana. Que te mejores─le deseó Wendy con la voz entrecortada.

Al llegar a su casa, Wendy terminó su tarea y después prorrumpió en lágrimas, sin poder creer que Stan se iría de South Park.

Al día siguiente, la descripción de Stan escrita por el anónimo decía:

"_La palabra que mejor puede describir a Stan Marsh es fragilidad, tanto que cualquier emoción fuerte puede romperlo si no tenemos cuidado, incluso te puede contagiar la fragilidad, y eso no es totalmente malo. Me gusta, porque eso quiere decir que es un ser humano lleno de vida, y nos recuerda que todos tenemos nuestros momentos de fragilidad. Es como un cristal que se resquebraja fácilmente. Pero Stan debe saber que siempre puede contar con alguien para reparar el cristal"_

Una semana después Stan dejaba South Park para siempre.

Y veinte años después, Wendy observaba a su marido y a sus hijas, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Stan en esos momentos y si había encontrado a alguien que reparara el cristal.

Lamentando haber sido tan frágil ella misma, siendo incapaz de repararlo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Vale, están leyendo la primera cosa hetero escrita por mí desde mi registro (y es una porquería .)

Siguiente letra: G es de Gratitud.

¿A qué pareja les suena? ¡Vote ya!


	7. G es de Gratitud Stary

**Title:** Nuestro ABC

**Chapter: **G es de Gratitud

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **08 de enero de 2010

**Finalizado: **08 de enero de 2010

**Status: **En progreso (7/27)

**Pairing:** Stary

**Warnings:** Slash

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Music: **Across the Universe-The Beatles

»•·. ·´¯`·.·•_**NUESTRO ABC**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**G es de Gratitud**

En un día nevado en plenas vacaciones, muy típico en un pueblo como South Park, Gary Harrison salió a reunirse con Stan Marsh.

La llamada del pelinegro le había tomado desprevenido, porque habían dejado de juntarse desde el incidente de cuarto grado. Era cierto que aún se hablaban y se llevaban bien, pero no eran exactamente los mejores amigos. Aún así, decidió ir a, más que nada por curiosidad, y además ¿qué podría quitarle? Si de todas maneras él se iba a ir para estudiar en algún otro lugar la preparatoria, y seguramente ya no volvería a South Park. ¿Para qué, de todos modos?

─ ¡Gary!─ llamó una voz a su espalda, y Stan le dio alcance─. ¡Wow, si viniste!

─Sí, ¿por qué no vendría?─ sonrió Gary─ ¿Cómo has estado?

─Bien, bien─ contestó Stan─. ¿Y tú?

─También. Uhm… ¿Me llamaste para algo?

─Ah─ Stan se mordió los labios─. Uhm sí, vayamos a sentarnos a algún lado ¿está bien?

Gary asintió y los dos se dirigieron a una fuente de sodas, donde Stan pidió un cappuccino y Gary una malteada de vainilla.

─ ¿Pasa algo, Stan?─le preguntó Gary.

─No─ negó Stan con la cabeza─. Bueno, me enteré de que te ibas a ir de South Park ¿es en serio?

─Ah, eso. Pues sí, me voy a ir a vivir con una tía.

─Oh ¿cuándo te irás?

─Antes de que terminen las vacaciones.

No tenía sentido. ¿Stan lo había llamado sólo para eso?

─Bueno, pues espero que tengas suerte─ le deseó Stan, de todo corazón─. Y muchas gracias por todo.

─ ¿Por todo?─ se extrañó Gary─. Pero si no he hecho nada por ti.

─Fuiste mi amigo en cuarto y me enseñaste a ser más tolerante ¿recuerdas?─ fue la respuesta de Stan, que se sonrojó, mirando empecinadamente su cappuccino─. Y siempre has sido una buena persona.

─Tú también has sido una buena persona, Stan─ le elogió Gary, avergonzado─. Estoy seguro de que a ti también te irá bien en todo.

─Gracias. Y perdón por ser un saco de mierdas.

─No hay problema, amigo.

Después de todo, podría ser que Gary si extrañara South Park.

***

Un año había pasado desde esa charla que había tenido con Stan, y esta vez iba caminando hacia la casa del pelinegro después de pasar un buen rato con su familia.

Cuando llegó a la puerta tocó el timbre, respirando hondo. Para su suerte, quien abrió fue Stan.

─ ¡Gary!─ exclamó Stan, con una gran sonrisa─. ¡No creí que fuera en serio eso de que vinieras a visitarnos!

─Bueno, quería que fuera una sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás?

─Ahora, bien, gracias ¿Cómo te ha ido allá?

─Bien. Quería agradecerte también por los correos que me mandabas todos los días, me hizo extrañar menos South Park.

─Cuando quieras, amigo, ya sabes que eres bienvenido.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, sonriendo con gratitud por el mero hecho de sus presencias. Y sin más ni más, se dieron un reconfortante abrazo, que conllevaría a otra cosa que habían estado esperando después de un año de distanciamiento.

*******

El día que Gary llegó con su tía en Nueva York después de esa visita a South Park, le habló sobre cómo estaba su familia, desempacando mientras charlaban. Cuando hubo terminado y su tía se fue a visitar a una amiga, Gary encendió la televisión para ver alguna película o lo que fuera, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

─ ¿Bueno?─ contestó, esperando respuesta.

─ ¿Gary? Soy yo, Stan.

─Oh, hola, Stan. ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¿Llegaste bien con tu tía?

─Sí, sino no estaría respondiendo tu llamada ¿no crees?

Los dos se rieron, pero se detuvieron enseguida, algo incómodos.

─Uhm…─ comenzó Stan, y su voz sonó nerviosa─. Voy a extrañarte. Espero que vuelvas pronto, en las siguientes vacaciones.

─Yo también voy a extrañarte, y sí, voy a ir a visitarte en cuanto pueda.

─Gary…

─ ¿Uhm?

─Muchas gracias por aceptar quebrar las reglas de los mormones conmigo─ soltó el pelinegro de sopetón, y Gary hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver el rostro enrojecido de Stan.

─Cuando quieras de nuevo.

Pero mientras, estaba muy agradecido por saber que Stan lo estaría esperando. Demasiado agradecido.

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡Stary! ¡Por fin hice un Stary recíproco y no one sided! *toda contenta*

Espero que les haya gustado, yo siempre feliz de que dejen reviews ^o^

Siguiente letra: H es de Hormonal

o.o ¡Adivinen la pareja! ¿Cuál será, cuál será? ¡Empezando las apuestas ya!


	8. H es de Hormonal K2

**Title:** Nuestro ABC

**Chapter: **H es de Hormonal

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **22 de Enero de 2010

**Finalizado: **22 de Enero de 2010

**Status: **En progreso (8/27)

**Pairing:** K2

**Warnings:** Slash

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Music: **Scenario-Noriaki Sugiyama

»•·. ·´¯`·.·•_**NUESTRO ABC**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**H es de hormonal**

¡Demasiado calor, demasiado!

¿O tal vez era sólo su imaginación?

¿Sería esa imaginación que le hacía pensar cosas perversas mientras veía a Kyle comer con lentitud tormentosa su helado?

─ ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?─ le preguntó Kyle a Kenny, mirándolo fijamente─ ¿No te gusta el helado napolitano?

─ ¿Eh? ¡No, me gusta mucho!─ aseguró mirando a Kyle encogerse de hombros y seguir lamiendo el helado─. Muchísimo…

─Woah, te salió voz como de depravado─ se burló Kyle.

─Cállate─ le espetó Kenny─. ¿No crees que Cartman y Stan ya se tardaron?

─Entre menos tiempo pase con el culón, mejor─ replicó, siguiendo con el helado─. ¿Para que los quieres aquí?

"_Para enfocarme en otra cosa que no sea tu sexy boca devorando el helado"─_ pensó Kenny, enrojeciendo violentamente─ _"¿Qué ese maldito helado no se acaba nunca?"_

─Urgh, se acabó el helado ─ se lamentó Kyle, mientras la mente de Kenny respiraba con alivio─. Voy por otro, entonces.

"¡ARGH!"

Una hora después…

─Algo me dice que no van a llegar─ murmuró Kyle, mirando su reloj y frunciendo el ceño.

─Wow ¿tú crees?─ preguntó Kenny mordazmente. Estaba desesperado, hacía calor (o era su imaginación), sentía que la hormona se le estaba alborotando hasta niveles insospechables, y viendo a Kyle ir por su QUINTO helado no estaba ayudando en nada.

Iba a matar a Cartman y a Stan en cuanto los viera, eso seguro.

─ ¿Kenny? ¡KENNY!

─ ¡Ah!─ exclamó el rubio, sobresaltado por el repentino grito de su amigo─. ¿Qué?

─ ¡El señor te ha preguntado desde hace cinco minutos de qué sabor vas a pedir!─ le espetó Kyle, y luego se acercó a él, hablando en su oído─. ¿Quieres dejar de mirar mi maldito culo y poner un poco más de atención?

Kenny lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¡Mierda! ¿Lo había atrapado mirando su perfecto y redondo trasero? ¡Argh! ¡Malo, malo, Kenny, malo!

─ ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Tienes un pedazo de culo impresionante!

¡Lo había dicho! ¡Doble argh!

Kyle lo miró shockeado.

─ ¿Qué mierda? ¡Pero qué carajo tienes en la cabeza!

─ ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Es la verdad!

La parte sensata de Kenny al parecer había decidido ir a almorzar.

Más claro no podía quedar cuando Kenny se abalanzó hacia la boca de su amigo, besándolo febrilmente, mordiendo sus labios para asegurarle a su lengua la entrada en la húmeda cavidad de su amigo, acabando con todo rastro del mentado helado napolitano. ¿Y por qué no? Mientras sus manos podrían aventurarse hacia su espalda baja para tentarle las…

─ ¡Kenny!─ chilló Kyle, empujándolo fuera de él─ ¿Qué te pasa?

─ ¿No te gustó?

─ ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Se trata de por qué lo hiciste! ¡Y deja de intentar tocarme el trasero!

─Pero Kyyyyle~

─Jódete. Nos vemos mañana.

Kenny lo vio partir, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya se le pasaría mañana.

─Woah, amigo─ escuchó la voz de Stan, seguido por Cartman─. ¿Qué le hiciste a Kyle? ¡Iba echando mierda sobre ti!

─Oh, nada, sólo intenté tocarle el trasero.

─Ah… espera ¿TÚ QUÉ?

─ ¡Marica!─ le acusó Cartman, burlándose.

Kenny sólo sonrió con malicia, repasándolos con la mirada.

¿Quién dijo que su lapsus hormonal había pasado?

**Notas de la Autora:**

Primer intento de K2 o.o

Próxima letra: I es de Incesto. (OMG)


End file.
